Forbidden in Danger
by JohnnyCadesdaughter
Summary: This story covers Johnny getting jumped a month before he kills Bob and when he kills Bob with a new character named Kayla who's Dally's sister which he has a crush on who's there when he kills Bob with Ponyboy they hide out in a chruch with a new ending


**Christmas Eve**

**1 month before Johnny kills Bob**

**and the night before Johnny gets jumped**

_"Kayla you know you want to go out with me why don't you just stop playing hard to get and go out with me already I'm not going to wait forever you know."_

"_Good because I don't want to go out with you"_ Kayla replied putting a smile on my face.

I was hiding around the corner eavesdropping when Dally came up behind me and said _"What you looking at?"_

Kayla was his sister so instead of saying spying on Kayla and Bryon I said _" Just watching your sister turn down Bryon again."_

_"Yea she's a tough one all right I somewhat pity the man who marries he he'll have to be pretty accepting for a punch in the arm or two, I even told her that but of course she kicked me again"_ Dally says.

I chuckle it's the same old Kayla she hurts everyone when they joke about her love life, they all do because they all have huge crushes on her. The only ones in the gang that dared to ask her out was Two-bit and Ponyboy but they got a punch or two from Dal. I had a crush on her too but I didn't dare tell Dally that and I wasn't going to ask her out either she was too pretty with her blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her hair was wavy like Dally's but she was only his step sister but she was really the only thing besides me that he really loved. I didn't know how Kayla felt about me she was my best friend and Dal was okay with that though he said it'd put a cramp on my mojo with the ladies. But I only liked Kayla the forbidden fruit as the gang called her behind Dal's back. I didn't know if she liked me but I doubted it she turned down funny old two-bit.

_"Next boy that asks her out's going to get a beating"_ Dal teased.

I gulped a little and let out a nervous chuckle. I wasn't exactly sure if he'd spare me just because I was his kid brother I'd already told him off once I didn't know if he'd let me again.

Dal wasn't used to being told off he was used to getting almost everything he wanted.

The one thing that gave me hope that Kayla liked me though happened over the summer when Silvia who's Dally's ex was flirting with me. Kayla got uneasy and was watching with intent and envy seemed to brew in her eyes behind her light hazel irises.

I must have been too caught up in my thoughts that I stopped paying attention till Kayla said _"Have you guys been spying again?"_

I starred into her eyes and she chuckled _"Well Johnny it don't matter your eyes are too innocent not to forgive."_ I smiled there wasn't much that my large black puppy dog like eyes didn't get me out of.

_"Come on"_ she said smiling and grabbing my hand in the same friendly way she did all the time.

_"Where we going"_ I asked surprised from the tug and sudden awakening from my inner thoughts?

_"The movies silly you know we go there every year for the Christmas special."_

She was right we did the whole gang went sometimes against their will but it was a way for the gang to be together on Christmas Eve.

We walked along the side walk to the movie house since it was snowing. She was goofing off like usual. Sometimes I thought she was more likely Two-bit's sister than Dally's till she punched you in the arm of course. Her skin wasn't pale like Dally's it was a soft tan that fell somewhere in between my olive skin color and Dally's pale white.

She was as strong as Dally too but like me she was smaller than most and we almost weighed the same amount but even so she could still carry me piggy back when she wanted us to get some where fast.

Dally trailed us and said _"Stop being such kids if a soc decided to jump us it'd be the end of both of you two."_ We chuckled and she flipped into the air and landed securely on her feet.

Dally shook his head, if it had been any other two of the gang goofing off he'd have goofed off with them but I was his kid brother in a way and Kayla was his sister and he'd kill whoever hurt us.

Kayla then ran at Dally and jumped on his back and said _"There now you know where I am."_

_"Fifteen and still such kids."_ I didn't turn 16 till February 27th and she didn't turn 16 till the 28th of March. So we'd have a while longer to be childish which was what Dal expected though he wished that we'd both be a bit more careful.

In the movie most of the guys scrambled to sit next to her but as fast as she could she grabbed mine and Dally's hand and pulled us down in the seats next to her. They didn't dare ask Dally to move but Two-bit whispered to me _"Switch me seats it's not like she likes you as anything more than a best friend." _

I was about to get up when she said _"Johnny lets go get some soda's."_ I nodded quickly and she grabbed my hand as we walked up the isle to the concession stands.

_"Don't switch seats I can't deal with another cheesy pick up line today."_

_"But Two-bits handsome and funny you got to like him or are you hoping that Soda will break up with Sandy." _Wait what was I doing trying to talk her into liking Two-bit?

_"Na I don't have a crush on either of them but I wish Two-bit would stop hitting on me long enough to be his friend."_

_"You don't like either of them what not handsome enough still?" What the heck was I doing?_

_"Their not handsome to me ok Johnny now just don't switch seats"_ she said grabbing the paid for Pepsi's off the counter of the concession stand. I nodded and we went back to our seats.

_"So you going to switch seats or what Johnnycake"_ Two-bit asked?

"Na I'm comfortable right here."

He groaned but he kept quite and didn't question why I was being so stubborn.

When the movie ended Kayla and Dally walked home with me but I didn't want to go inside. Kayla knew it and said _"Johnny you want to sleep in the lot tonight?"_

I sighed in relief but was embarrassed just the same and said _"Yea." _

Dally said _"Why not just sleep at the Curtis's?"_

_"Na dad may get fight crazy in the night and look for me there."_

_"Well okay Johnnycake just watch out for my little sis or I'll have to break both of your necks."_

_"Shut up Dal"_ Kayla says punching Dally in the stomach.

And with that me and Kayla made out way to the lot hoping my parents wouldn't come looking for me there.


End file.
